


Don't leave me

by ImaWriterandaFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Kuroo, M/M, minor mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaWriterandaFangirl/pseuds/ImaWriterandaFangirl
Summary: He wasn't paying attention, maybe if he had been Kuroo would be fine





	Don't leave me

He hadn’t been paying attention. He should have been, he knew, but he wasn’t. So when Kuroo had shouted his name (because of course he noticed, even when being teased by and arguing with Bokuto he was hyper aware of Kenma.) he’d only been able to look up and watch in frozen horror as a car came speeding toward him.

_ This is it, _ he’d thought, _ I’m going to die. _

But then a hand had pushed him and Kenma went tumbling out of the way of the truck and ended up on his stomach on the otherwise empty road. His PSP lay broken on the ground a few feet away, but Kenma didn’t care, it wasn’t that important right now because that was easily replaced.

The one thing that was important and irreplaceable in Kenma’s life though was laying bleeding on the ground from where a truck had hit him. And Kenma was afraid.

“Kuroo!” he shouted and crawled over to the boy, his hands nervously flitting around above Kuroo’s body when he got there, unsure of what to do. The man who had hit Kuroo climbed out of the car, standing by his open door eyes wide open and swaying, it was obvious to Kenma that he was drunk.

Kenma looked toward Bokuto in desperation. “Call the ambulance.” He told the boy who’d been standing there in shock.

That seemed to snap Bokuto out of his trance and he pulled out his phone.

Kenma turned his attention back to Kuroo who was definitely awake, staring up at the sky, his eyes hazy. Kenma moved so he was in Kuroo’s vision, unaware of how badly he was shaking.

“K-kuroo, Kuroo look at me.” Kenma said, and Kuroo did. “Y-you’re going to be ok, ok?”

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something but coughed up blood instead.

Suddenly Bokuto was there, pressing his hands to the wound on Kuroo’s side, and Nekoma’s captain groaned in pain.

“Sorry bro,” Bokuto mumbled, “They said to put pressure on your wound, the ambulance is on it’s way.”

The ambulance got there 10 minutes later, and by then Kuroo had passed out.

Kenma spent the entire ride to the hospital staring at Kuroo in a daze. And then at the floor in the lobby  when they arrived at Tokyo General. He barely registered when Bokuto started to gently guide him out of the hospital and to his home.

The only thing Kenma could think was  _ This isn’t real, Kuroo’s fine _ and  _ What am I going to do without him?  _

~~~

That was a month ago and now Kenma sat in a chair in Kuroo’s hospital room staring at his best friend. He was in a coma and the doctors had said that he’d wake up eventually, though they couldn’t tell how long it would be until then.

Kenma had fallen into a schedule: wake up early, visit the hospital for half an hour, go to school, visit the hospital and do homework there and go home to sleep when visiting hours were over. Volleyball wasn’t on the schedule anymore.

It had been, for about a week, before Kenma had decided that if Kuroo wasn’t there he couldn’t play. He still saw the team, they’d all stopped by to see their captain at some point and Kenma was there every time. One time Lev had even caught Kenma before he left school and dragged him to practice despite Kenma’s protests.

It had been a one time thing, and only served to make Kenma cry when he got to the hospital afterward because he had kept expecting to hear Kuroo, but Kuroo wasn’t there. And there was no telling if he ever would be again. Because the doctors had said that Kuroo would need intense physical therapy before he could even think about playing again, and Kenma knew that might kill Kuroo when he woke up.

It had been a long month for Kenma, he hadn’t played a video game since the accident, because he knew that he’d get distracted again, he wouldn’t pay attention, and this time no one would be there to help him. And he missed his best friend, he missed Kuroo, he… he missed his crush.

That had been a slow coming revelation, it had taken him two weeks to realize why his heart hurt so much whenever he looked for Kuroo and then remembered that he wasn’t there. And why he wanted to cry every time he saw Kuroo, laying still and silent, no hint of his teasing smirk on his face.

And even then, he hadn’t realized it by himself. Karasuno had visited for a practice match and found out about the accident when they asked where Nekoma’s captain and setter were. Hinata had found Kenma at the hospital afterwards. They had talked and at one point Hinata had tilted his head and asked, “You love him, don’t you?”  

And things had clicked into place.  _ Oh,  _ Kenma had thought, because if Hinata had noticed, it must have been obvious. He loved Kuroo.

Now Kenma felt like he was drowning, because he loved Kuroo and he couldn’t tell him. The whole world was new and overwhelming and Kenma didn’t know what to do, because Kuroo wasn’t there to have his back anymore, he wasn’t standing beside Kenma ready to jump in at any sudden change to do what was needed. He just wasn’t there, and Kenma couldn’t handle that.

“Kuroo,” Kenma said softly, voice hoarse from both crying and disuse. “Please wake up, I… I need you.”

Kenma placed his head in his hands, his hair curtaining his tears from the world’s view. The dye had washed out a few days ago, but Kenma hadn’t been able to drag himself away from the hospital to get it put back in, besides Kuroo had always done it for him.

“Wha’s wrong?” a voice croaked and Kenma looked up, because he knew that voice.

Kuroo was awake, and looking at him with concern on his face.

The tears came faster and Kenma threw himself at Kuroo who was caught by surprise by the hug. He winced slightly in pain before wrapping his arms around Kenma.

“Kenma, what’s wrong?” Kuroo asked again.

Kenma said something that was muffled by Kuroo’s chest. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and tilted Kenma’s head up. “Repeat that please,” he said.

“I-I love you,” Kenma stuttered, face red.

Kuroo blinked in surprise before he grinned. “I love you too~” he said before placing a featherlight kiss on Kenma’s forehead.

Kenma reburied his head in Kuroo’s chest to hide his beat red face and added, “Don’t leave me again.”

Kuroo tightened his arms around Kenma, images of what had happened flashing through his head. "I won’t,” he promised.

~~~

It was funny, Kenma reflected the next day, how one moment made it feel like the entire month prior to that hadn’t happened.

Of course it had and the marks showed in how while Kenma returned to spending most of his time playing video games he always put it down when he was near streets, in how he watched Kuroo more attentively for awhile after that. It showed in how he had nightmares of the accident and in how Kuroo never was able to play with Nekoma again. Yes he got to play volleyball in college, but even he said he wished he’d gotten to play with them one more time before graduating.

But it was fine, because Kenma had Kuroo back and they could overcome the mental and physical scars left behind from the accident as long as they were together. 


End file.
